


Why dont I have grandparents?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: It’s Ian and Mickeys weekend with Yev and he’s a little down about not having any grandparents.





	

When Svetlana dropped Yev off at Mickey and Ian’s house he seemed a little bummed out. He wasn’t babbling on and on about something random like he usually was. She kissed a now seven year old Yev on the cheek and told him to go play in his room while she talked to his daddy. Svetlana looked stressed out as she signaled for Mickey to come to her so they could talk. 

Mickey walked over to Svetlana and tilted his head at her confused, “what’s wrong with the kid? You had to discipline him again or what?”   
Svetlana looked at Mickey kind of sad and he realized that something was really bothering her.   
“He’s sad that he doesn’t have any grandparents. The kids at school were talking about theirs. Your dad asshole, my parents assholes, Ian has a Frank.”   
Ian understood that Yev was too young to realize why he didn’t have any grandparents. He overheard this entire conversation while he was in the kitchen, so he walked out and greeted Svet with a smile. 

“We got this don’t worry. I’ll talk to him” Mickey said to Svetlana as he walked her out.   
Ian knew that Mickey really didn’t know what to do; he just didn’t want Svetlana to worry anymore.   
Mickey heavily sighed at Ian while rubbing his face with his hand. He didn’t know what to say, how do you explain this to a seven year old was all he thought to himself.   
Ian broke Mickey’s train of thought by kissing him and looking him deep in the eyes. “We will talk to him, and it’ll be fine. Let’s go” and before Mickey could reply Ian grabbed his arm and dragged him into Yev’s room with him. 

Yev was sitting on the carpet in his room playing with two plastic dinosaurs when Ian and Mickey walked in. Ian immediately sat next to Yev and Mickey followed and sat down.   
“Hey daddy Ian” Yev said unenthusiastically. “Hey little guy, what’s wrong?” Ian said in his best sympathetic voice. Yev eyed Mickey who wasn’t talking at all, and then looked back at Ian. He put his dinosaurs down next to him and started playing with the Velcro on his shoes. Finally Mickey spoke “You know you can talk to us” was all he said and that got Yev to start talking. “Why I don’t have gramparents?” Yev said now with his tiny hands up in the air as to signal that he was confused. His question was directed at Mickey so he answered the best he knew how “Well my mom passed away when I was your age and my dad is a… mean man... He’s a meanie” Ian just smiled at how Mickey tried to explain that in the best childlike way he could. Yev looked at Mickey very confused, “What is passed away?” Mickey had a lump in his throat so big that he couldn’t even speak; he looked at Ian for help.   
Ian saw that Mickey was struggling so he answered for him “Sometimes when you get old or sick your time here on Earth is done and you go to heaven.” Yev looked like he understood what Ian was saying which calmed Mickey’s nerves. “My mom passed away too, just like your daddy Mickey. My dad is also a meanie” Ian smiled at Mickey with the use of the word “meanie.” Mickey just rolled his eyes and then focused on Yev who seemed to be deep in thought. 

Finally Yev spoke again, “Mommy told me that both of her parents died, is that what passing away is?” Mickey grabbed Yev and placed him on his lap, “Yes Yev, unfortunately that is the same thing.” Mickey knew Svetlana didn’t want to tell a seven year old that her parents sold her into sex slavery so he was glad she lied about the situation. Yev started to get teary eyed and started to sniffle, “So I’ll never have gramparents?” Mickey went into panic mode, he didn’t want Yev to cry but he didn’t know what else to say. Obviously the answer to his question was no but he knew that would set him off. He looked at Ian with wide eyes that just pleaded for help. 

Ian picked Yev up off of Mickeys lap and set him down in his own. He was hugging Yev and rubbing his back while he cried. “It’s okay little man, it’s okay” Ian just kept saying over and over. When Yev finally calmed down Ian spoke to him, “Are you sad because everyone else has grandparents and you don’t?”   
Yev just nodded sadly and didn’t look at Ian; he was looking down at the ground. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret Yev?” Ian said theatrically which made Mickey look at him kind of confused as to where this was going.   
This caught Yevs attention; he always loved to feel like he knew secrets. Ian helped Yev stand up and he stood up in front of him, eventually crouching down to say “You might not have grandparents but you do have something better! Something other kids don’t usually have!” 

This made Yev smile and now he was eager to know what Ian was going to say, he looked up at Ian with wide excited eyes and said “What do I have?”  
“ Well I am so glad you asked! You have three parents! Two daddies and one mommy!” Ian said this and then put both of his hands on his own face to insinuate shock with his mouth hung wide open.   
Yev was dancing around very excited and happy, he looked at Mickey and then back to Ian and then back to Mickey until finally saying “You’re telling me most people have two parents? That’s yucky.” Yev scrunched his nose and raised his eyebrows at the thought of someone only having two parents. 

Mickey couldn’t help but start laughing, his son was adorable. Mickey got up off the floor and picked Yev up and put him on his back for a piggy back ride. Yev was so excited he was already screaming for Mickey to start running through the house. Ian was just smiling at the whole interaction when Mickey walked over to him and kissed him. “Thank you” was all Mickey managed to say before Yev blurted out “I can’t wait to tell my friends that I have three parents!” Ian laughed and Mickey was off running around the house with Yev on his back.


End file.
